The Lightning Swordsmen
by Knotavin
Summary: SAO has trapped in thousands of player, (U/N) and his friend included. How does (U/N) and his friends deal with it? Will they survive till the end or will they die, leaving (U/N) alone? Go to Wattpad to get faster updates, I usually post a chapter every 1-4 days
1. SwordArtOnline

Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG game made for the Nerve Gear. It's bound to get some attention, after all, it's the first of its kind. Under normal circumstances, I would never buy it. However, fate is a bitch. I ended up buying it for one reason...my friend told me to.

Flashback

" Come on dude, just buy it and play with me," Max says whinny. I just stare at it with an " I'm not amused look" you may think I'm a douchebag, and you're free to. The fact is that I find this situation fishy. I feel that something is going to happen, I don't have proof, but I have that feeling like when your being watched, you just know.

" I don't know about this Max" I reply still unsure. " Come on (Y/N) I got like half of our class coming in" Max continues. "What you do, order them all nerve gear?" I ask. Max replies, " how'd you know!"

There a moment of silence, then I facepalm. "You know there are better ways to spend money than buying your classmate's VR stuff," I say. Max just continues begging me silently without words. I mostly try to ignore him but when class started he didn't move, instead, he continued looking at me with puppy dog eyes. When the teacher strolled in she told everyone to take a sit. Everyone listened but Max, he was always like is, he never gave up.

After the teacher called on him a few times she asked what was wrong. I just kinda shrugged, then Max said: "I need you to make him say yes Mrs. Price". At this moment I knew he had won. " Fine, I'll do it," I say as I mutter "go to hell" to Max. He does a little happy dance then finally sits on his desk. The day went by quickly, and I was on my way home when Max greeted me again.

" (Y/N) I'm so glad you agreed" Max says glad-full. Ha, agreed he says; more like he

checkmated me. He continues talking " well when Sword Art Online launches tomorrow a bunch of us will be grouping up in the town of beginning I hope to see you there," Max says running away. Tomorrow huh I think to myself.

When I arrived home it was the same old same old. My family wasn't any different, I told them that I'd be checking SAO out and that I might miss lunch or even dinner tomorrow. After that was the comfort of my bed.

The Next Day

I woke up from a ray of sunlight from my window. Damn sun I curse to myself. I looked at the time and saw that SAO launched in an hour. Welp, better get ready. I walked to the kitchen to make something to eat and then returned to my room. When I returned I saw that I had received messages from Max

Max: yo dude you up yet

(Y/N): sadly yes

Max: don't need to be so gloom, the big day is today

(Y/N): what big day?

Max: you know what it is. Anyways we have a few friends coming in with us

(Y/N): who may they be?

Max: don't you want to know, login in 5 minutes and find out

(Y/N): trickster

I turn off my phone and sure enough, the game launch is 5 minutes away. I start hooking up the nerve gear and by the time it's setup 5 minutes have passed. I lay down in my bed and put the headset on

Link start!

A bunch of colours fly toward me, and then I'm faced with a character customization screen. I create my character and then press enter. Next is my username, I insert (U/N) and continue

In a few moments, I'm greeted with

Welcome to Sword Art Onlne!


	2. Max!

Spawning into Sword Art Online is about what you would expect. Compared to my dark bedroom, the SAO spawn point was very colourful. It was day, about what you would expect. I'm guessing the time cycle will be linked to the real world if it wasn't, people would lose their sense of time. However, that's assuming that this game has a night.

I started looking around for a group of people, but I received no such luck. Unless Max and our class are not logged in yet they probably left me behind. I started walking around until someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at the person with my usual glare. The person I saw was undoubtedly Max. He stood there with a grin bigger than the sword that rested on his back. He was wearing the same beginner gear I was. His username was about what you would expect from him, SlimmReaper

"Hello there Mr. Slim," I say with a straight face

"Psh, better then yours, you use that on everything" Max replies back

"Yea so everyone knows me, I don't have enough fingers and toes to count the number of handles you have," I say trying to rub salt on a wound that wasn't there.

" Exactly," Max says enthusiastically. " that way no one knows the stupid shit I do in other games" he continues

This brought back memories. One time we were playing GTAV. We were doing the Criminal Record Challenge, and on the last heist, Max accidentally presses "Easy way out" and our days of work went up in smoke.

I just look at him with a blank stare.

"So where's our class," I ask

Max replies with " what class? Oh did I say the class was coming? they aren't so don't expect them"

I mentally face-palm. I started walking away from him toward the exit of town. Like a little puppy following their owner, Max followed me.

" Come on, (Y/N) are you mad at me," he says in his no so adorable voice.

"Eh, I could care less. In fact, I would prefer if they stayed out, something fishy is happening" I say

" really dude, I've told you over and over that nothing bad is happening" Max try's to assure me.

"Yeah right," I say in doubt

We wandered to the outskirts of town. Then we both see it...a boar. I look at Max to see he is looking at me.

"What do you want me to do about it," I say in a smug tone

Max just continues to look at me and I stare back. It turned into a staring contest for about 3 minutes until I blinked.

Max jumps up and down consistently saying " I won, now you fight"

I guess the loser fights. I go throughout the inventory looking for a short or long sword. Finally come across the beginner long sword and equip it. I also take a look at the skills menu. I see a slash skill for the long sword and I read how to use it. Shouldn't be hard I think to myself.

I walk up to the boar and raise my sword. When I activate the skill, my body moves on its own to bring the sword down killing the boar in an instead. I see that I level up and got some col along with other items. I look at Max and he knows, it's his turn now.

Max sees a boar and charges in typical Max style, being as loud as possible. Unlike when he screams at his computer screen, the boar actually notices he is coming. Instead of letting Max kill him, the boar charges Max. Max certainly wasn't expecting this. The boar hit him where it hurts, and he got him good. Max drops to the ground in agony holding his privates. As this happens the boar runs away satisfied with what it has done. Finally, over a minute of laughing my head off and Max rolling in the dirt, I say " you know, you can't feel any pain."

After I said that, Max stopped his rolling and got up.

"Forget what you saw," he says

"Never" I replied. " I'm telling the whole class what happened right now," I say has I go to log out.

However, this little fun moment is cut short as I tap the log out button. It doesn't work, the log out button doesn't work.

"Max can you try the log out button, it's not working for me," I ask

"Yea sure" Max replies, I didn't need to ask to know the answer his face said it all.

"I knew something fis--" I couldn't finish because we were teleported to the town of beginnings

The next few moments changed the lives of thousands of people.


	3. Trapped

When we were teleported to the town of beginnings there was much confusion. Not only was their confusion toward the teleportation but also some people have found what Max and I have, the logout button doesn't work.

"(Y/N) do you know what's happening?"

I just look at Max, " you know dude, other people can hear you, and I don't recall giving you permission to tell others my name" I say trying to ease his nerves a little

"Right sorry (U/N)" he says a bit embarrassed.

Sudden the sky went blood red, and Max was about to get his answer. The sky started leaking blood and eventually it Molded into a human-like figure

He started speaking, I didn't really listen. The only feeling I could feel is my sick stomach. I should have listened to my instincts, I knew this would happen. However, I'm not concerned for myself, instead, my eyes were on Max when the colour drained from his aviators face. He looked at me with lost eyes saying "you were right" while being silent. I just give him the most hopeful smile my face could make.

The figure turned out to be Akihiko Kayaba, the game creator. He reveals that the log out button not working is not a mistake, instead, it's how the game is supposed to be. He tells us that if our Health Bar(HP) hits zero then it's to the afterlife for the players, both in the game and the real world. The only way to get out of this death game is to clear all 100 flours. After he talks about other stuff he tells us he left a present in our inventories.

Naturally, everyone looked to find out what it was. When I equipped it, it turned out to be a mirror. I look at Max to see his worried and puzzled face looking about at me. He was about to say something when suddenly we were engulfed in light. When the light faded and I looked at Max, his aviators face held no candle to the real one, his face had no colour at all, he looked like a ghost.

"Dam game creator" I saying looking around to all the boys in pink cloths. I guess I got caught up looking around and wasn't listening but the sky returned blue, leaving no trace of the blood shaded figure.

Max turned to me and with a sad smile said, "you know, with you looking like that it's gonna be hard calling you (U/N)"

I looked back and smiled," are you glad you didn't decide to choose a girl aviator"

Max fake chuckles," yea, guess I am"

I start looking around to see a black-haired teenager dragging around a red-haired person in their 20s. I get what they are doing. After the confusion, it's going to be hard to get a good quest and spots for levelling. He must be a beta tester if I had a guess.

"Max, if you know what's best for yourself, you better follow me," I say as I start running out of town.

100 flours eh, it's only in the triple digits, there could have been 1000 flours. This will be a cakewalk.

Little did I know the harsh reality of the flour bosses.


	4. Reality

1 Month later (U/N) POV

I was running throughout the town, a boss meeting was taking place and Max wanted to attend it. I didn't much care for it, I would prefer levelling up rather than attending a meeting. Max kept on insisting I went, eventually he told me those who don't attend the meeting don't get the location of the dungeon. However, it doesn't matter either way. Why you may ask, well I lost track of time and spent wayyyy too much time grinding.

As I make my way through town I remind myself that Max is gonna be pissed. Finally, I come across an area that looks like it could be used in a play. Like a dumb idiot, I run in saying I'm here and immediately look for a stupid looking blond kid. Finally, my eyes meet his and I stroll up to him, as I walk toward him you can clearly tell he is embarrassed to know me.

"Hey Max I made it" I announce in a whisper

"Yes I'm aware of that" he replies agitated

I flash him a smile but all he does is glare at me.

"You know, I don't recall you being this carefree," he asks

"We're trapped, nothing we can do about so why not enjoy it," I tell him in a dim-witted way "I don't recall you being so uptight"

Max instantly gets mad," unlike you, I have people I want to see" "when you care for others, you find you miss them when you can't see them," Max says as he finishes his outburst.

"That low" I reply with a grim face.

At this point, Max's face tells me he regrets saying what he did. Not only that but now we got other players looking at us too.

"You wanna go?" I ask pointing to my red cursor above my head. I could see their eyes follow my hand and their faces go pale. When one of them was about to tell everyone I have killed players, I drop the red plastic I was holding.

"Just an allusion boy," I say. You can tell one of them was close to laughing, I'm not sure what made him laugh. Then I turn to look at Max and I see why. Max is sitting on the bench with an agitated smile.

"(U/N) if you would just step out of here, it's embarrassing that you know me. So can you just leave before you make a bigger fool of us. I'll fill you in with the details of the raid." Max says

Without a reply, I slowly stroll toward the exit whistling. That was until a katana went flying toward my head, I easily dodged it, but before I leave I give Max one last look. He is still in the position he threw the katana in.

Finally, I exit, I wait until Max gets out to start pestering him about our strategy.

"Don't need to tickle your pickle, we are only backups if something goes wrong. We don't need to fight otherwise. You know if you didn't act the way you did I'm sure our levels could have gotten us a better role in the raid." Max responds

" your the only one tickling a pickle, and what's the point of a game if you don't have fun" I reply

Max just does a face-palm

"But I got it ok I'll be ready for tomorrow," I say acting a little like myself

Max just says sweet and walks away. It's been like this for a while now. The first few days of SAO we mostly stuck together but to gain levels faster we split up when we go grinding. But we always meet back up at the pub. However, that wasn't the case for today. When I arrived at the Nic and Dime pub, I and sat on a chair to wait for Max.

I waited for a few hours, I didn't mind since the NPC waitress was pretty hot. It became apparent that Max was not coming, so instead, I rented a room and sleep for the night.

When I woke up it was from a notification from Max

Max: (U/N) time for the boss battle. Meet me on the place on the map

Attachment:1

I check the map out and start making my way to the position. When I arrive I see a bunch of players and Max is among them.

"Yo" I greet him

"Ok let's do this," He says with a grin on his face

Finally, I haven't seen Max with a grin since the beginning of all this.

"Excited or what," I ask

"Yea a little, but we don't know what to expect," says Max

"Eh, I'm sure we we'll be fine" I reply

The other players start moving toward the dungeon.

"Well, time to go I guess," Max says

We follow the main group for a while until we reach some giant doors.

"O by the way, what's the boss?" I ask

Max just looks at me with bewildered eyes

"What," I ask

He just huffs out some air " the boss's name is lilfang the kobold lord, you don't need to know much more then that"

" ah I see"

Suddenly the doors opened and everyone charged in, at least everyone but me and Max. We hung out at the back as the plan told us to. However, after a while, we both realized that we will be seeing some action.

When the boss was on its last leg the leader of the raid party, a blue-haired "knight" rushed in to get the last attack. I'm not sure why he is doing that but he fails. He must have miss judged the length of the sword because it seemed he wasn't expecting to get hit as far back as he was. Either way, he was dumbass.

As soon as the sword strike him, everything went south. He was sent flying towed the other end of the hall. I and Max went into action and I could spot a black haired guy trying to give the blue-haired guy a potion but he strangely rejected it. As Max and I closed in, something unexpected happened. During my charge from the back of the field to the frontline, the boss regenerated half of its last health bar, before we started charging it only had a sixteenth. I may have noticed but Max didn't. He charged the beast without a second thought because from his knowledge it would take one hit to kill it.

Max thrusts his katana into the boss's flesh making a pixel cut. It took away half of its health. However, he wasn't expecting a fatal blow from an enemy he thought was dead. Sadly that's the reality of this situation. Max got hit pretty hard by the blunt end of the weapon, it was a harder hit then what the other guy got. I watched Max's body fly to the wall of the room all I could think off were my words at the beginning of the game. "Piece of cake", wow I was underestimating this game.

Max's body hit the wall and shattered, tears threatened to leave my eyes. My best friend just died. He left behind his family, his mother, his father, and his twin sister. I felt an unexplainable rage flow through my body. My body said one thing, leap, and I did. I leapt toward the boss and covered some 20 meters in a matter of milliseconds. When I was face to face with the boss, I thrusted my sword with all my might. The sword cleanly cut the boss, when I landed on the other side I was facing the boss.

The boss only had a little HP left, but the cooldown from my attack was still in effect. When faced with the monster about to bring his sword down on me, I didn't feel like I needed to survive. Instead, I invited the sword to kill me. My prayer was not answered the way I was hoping. I see the black-haired kid slice the boss on his side, ending his life as he turned into pixels.

The kid looked at me and started walking toward me. When he arrived he held out his hand.

"That was a pretty cool attack there," he says

"Was it?" I say in a grim voice.

"I gotta thank you, if you had not done that attack then taking him down would have been a lot harder." He says

"Yea," I say in a daze

"By the way, what's your name," he asks

(U/N)


	5. Aftermath

"(U/N) eh, my names Kirito" says the black-haired boy

"Yea," I say weakly.

"Hey, you!" Yells a spiky-haired dude

Kirito just looked at him.

"Why...Why did you let Diabel die" the spiky-haired dude asked

Kirito looks genuinely surprised, the spiked haired dude continued talking but I was too in shock to listen to the details. A kid brands Kirito an ex-beta tester and that's how he was able to kill him. A big guy and a girl try to calm the group down. Kirito started laughing insanely and saying that he wasn't a normal beta tester, instead he was way better than them.

I knew where he was headed, so I got up. At first, Kirito continued talking but I walked past him and straight to the kid who made the claim that Kirito was a beater and that's why he won. The kid was smiling from self-pride. I'll tell you what, I'll wiped the smirk right off his face. I landed a blow that he wasn't expecting

"What the hell man," he says on the ground

" A beater, are you fucking kidding me!" I say as I yell at him. I continue yelling "like fuck he knew the pattern when he scored that final blow on the boss, it was pretty much dead!"

The kid tried to get a word in by I continued

"My friend died for all of your safety and you pick a fight because of false info?" I say

"Your SCUM!" I yell as I head toward the exit

"You must be a beater too," the kid says trying to protect himself with words.

I turn around with my sword drawn and start charging. The kid had pure fear in his eyes because I was going to kill him. However my blade didn't meet his flesh, instead, it meets the hard floor as I was knocked unconscious by all the emotional stress. When I came too, I saw that I was in an inn. I hopped out of the bed and started to study my surroundings. Suddenly a girl came in and told me to sit down.

When I did what I was asked she asks me, "Hi I'm Asuna, who might you be?" She asks

"(U/N), what happened?" I respond

"Well after you passed out, Kirito continued playing the bad guy and most people forgot what you almost did," she tells me " I guess he earned the nickname Beater"

" I see, so I guess you carried me into the inn?" I say

"O no no, Agil carried you I'm just looking after you," she says with a smile

" Ah I see" I replied remembering what happened to Max

"Well, I'll take my leave if your up," she says

"Yeah, bye," I say quietly as Asuna leaves

I guess being alone was the last requirement for my tears to start pouring out


	6. Guild

After the first-floor boss was killed, other floors were much faster to be cleared. Right now we have reached floor 16, I shouldn't say us though. After all, I haven't been in a single raid since Max was killed. Many of the other players look up to the people who clear the floors, we call them the assault team. The assault team was formed to bring hope to the players on the lower floors. If only they knew what a boss fight was like.

Instead of joining up with the assault team I've been levelling up. Day after day, the only thing you catch me doing is grinding, eating and sleeping. I've shut myself off from everyone else. I mainly level at the floor under the front lines. Today was like any other day, I just reached level 32.

When I was about to leave when someone called out for me. Naturally, I went to investigate, behind a tree a saw someone sitting on the ground. I greeted them but they didn't answer. When I got closer my already broken heart broke even more. Sitting there was Max.

"Max" I call out "is that really you"

Max didn't move, I went to hug him but instead, I face-planted into a tree. When I stood back up he was gone. It must be an illusion I'm going crazy. I started walking out of the dense woods I was in. When I arrived in town, I saw Agil walking toward me.

"Hey man, you know you need to talk to people," He tells me

I just look at the ground and continue walking

"If you don't talk to anyone the pain won't go away," he says following me.

"What do you know about it, it's not like you know what I'm going through," I say sharply

"I may not but there's a chat group that does" he responds

"O my, what are they gonna do, put a crying emoji after every sentence they type" I snorted back

"Really dude, I know you're better then this," Agil tells me

"If your interested the chat is called MindSword and the password to it is true friends." He finishes

"I'll check it out later," I tell him to get him off my back.

I walk into the place I'm staying at and stroll to my room. I flop on my bed after a hard day of levelling up. I try to sleep but Agils words keep echoing in my head "if you don't talk to anyone the pain won't go away". Honestly, I've tried everything I could to rid myself of this feeling, it's unbearable.

I figure since I'm not going to get to sleep anytime soon, why not try out this group. I open my menu and scroll to chats, I input MindSwords in the search bar. I click the one and only result that comes up. I find that only 7 people are in the chat, how did Agil come across this information? I hit join and put in the password

Fuji: Look, another has joined

Jam: welcome!

If I had a phone I'm sure I would track Agil down and shove it up to his ass. Who the hell does he think I am. However, this is what I was kinda expecting.

(U/N):yo

Fuji: ever since your here I figure that you lost someone close to you?

(U/N):yea

Fuji: will don't be afraid to talk about about it, all of us have lost someone too.

(U/N): hmm

Jam: we fit together like peanut butter and jam!

(U/N): funny(not)

Qweep: funny follow aren't ya

(U/N): my comedic level is off the charts

Liz: we all noticed

I talked to them for quite sometime until I was tired beyond believe. Agil was right I guess, it feels good to talk to people again, even if it's in words and not face to face. I guess they have a policy to not meet up, I'm not sure why but it's there. There is 8 people in the chat: Jam, Fuji, Qweep, Liz, Punisher, Harry, looky and of course myself.

Jam seems to be the head of the group, they by far talk the most and has the most self confidence. While Fuji is very awkward toward me and says some strange stuff. Qweep, well the name says it all he is a dweep. Liz seems to be like the under aged mother of the group, she keeps everyone in line and makes sure everyone is alright. In fact she probably the most kind player I've meet in the game so far. Punisher is well...should I say... a hard ass?not on others but himself. Harry is an assault team member and is quite easy going. Finally we get to looky, she mainly just watches people which is a little creepy but o well.

This little group has meet the same fate I have, it's hard to believe how people deal with stuff differently. This little rag tag group is probably the best thing that has happened since Max died, and I couldn't be happier. After a few weeks we really bonded to each other with our smiler experiences.

Jam came in with her boyfriend, but he died on floor 5 when they came across some high level player killers. Since then she has devoted herself to removing high level player killers from lower floors. This gave her a reason to live, and she was happy doing it, it gave light on her dark world. That's the reason why she started this group, to help those who are badly hurt.

Fuji is a NEET(Not in Education, Employment, or Training) which explains her slight awkwardness. When she came in, she meet with a bunch of players who she'd know for years on another game. When they found out about SAO being a death trap they all committed suicide leaving Fuji behind alone.

Qweep, Punsiher, and Harry all have story's that match mine

Looky heard that her crush was paying SAO, so naturally she wanted to play with him. But things went south, a month after the death game started he died. Looky had a mental breakdown that lasted for weeks until she found out about this chat

And Liz, well she came in with her whole family, and I'm sure you know what happened. She has no one to come home to.

I loved talking with everyone, they all are so sad but have so much fun with all the others. I slowly found my self rushing to get my quota of 10'000 XP a day done so I could talk to them.

Everything was going great, that up was until around the time floor 27 was cleared

Everything was going fine, the assault team just cleared floor 27. The MindSwords chat was amazing, everyone was attached to each other at the hip. I really did care for them. I was doing my routine levelling for the day, now on floor 27, my XP goal was 30'000 a day. Now I'm level 47 and still, I could fight on the front lines.

I was going about my business when I got a notification from the chat. This is weird, usually, no one is on at this point in time and I have my notifications on silent. I kill the last mob in my area and check the message.

Fuji: Help! 6 minutes ago

1 Attachment

My heart dropped, I opened the attachment and saw that her location was in the plains of floor 17. I put in her location in my UI and I used a teleport crystal to travel to floor 17. By the time I arrived at the teleport plaza of floor 17, 4 minutes passed since I read the message. That means that 10 minutes have passed since she called for help, I just hope that someone else gets there before I do.

I take off sprinting toward the marker I set, I startled a lot of other players who were going about their day. I finally get out of the town and head straight to the plains, they were at least 8 minutes away at the pace I was going. As I running I couldn't help but think that if one of us dies nothing will be the same. I remember the time I described Max to them all, they all thought he would have been a great guy. That really made my day.

As I closed in on my target I could hear metal clashing against metal, I must be close. As I reached the peak of a hill, I could see it. 3 people were surrounded but at least 20 other players. I could barely make out but it seemed that only 2 were able to fight, the other was motionless. The 20 players greatly outnumbered the 2. I was about 700m away and as I studied the battle ahead I didn't think I'd have enough time to reach them

500m

300m

100m

10m

When I reached striking range, I power one of my many skills. My sword moved on its own. First, it sent an air slash toward one player, then when I was within a blade of another PKer, my sword hung low beside me and swiped up. I cut the player's arm clean off. Due to my momentum, I crashed into him and was flung into the middle.

I looked around to see Fuji was the motionless one, she was still alive.

" Thank god, I made it in time," I say huffing and puffing

I look to see who the other two were and find Jam and Harry.

Harry smiled, " O boy, Now you're all screwed, do you know who this is?" He asks the enemy players

They were quite confused and to be honest so was I.

Harry continued "Not only do you have one member from the assault team, but now you two" he yells buffing.

I just look at him with a WTF look

The players started to look uneasy.

" Hey (U/N), if we want to get outta here alive you need to attack them with all you got. You don't need to kill them but just show them they picked a fight with the wrong people. Don't hold back and don't worry about your stamina, we can't take these guys on but they don't know that." Harry says whispering

I just nod.

Harry makes the first move, he roundhouse kicks the closest guy to him sending him to the ground and forcing others to keep their distance. Since Harry expects a show, I'll give a show, a quick one. I activate the skill that was unlocked after Max was killed, I call it Bolt. I get into a jumping position and all the players are confused. Instantly I seemingly teleport to a Pker with my blade to his throat.

"If you know what's good for you I would say you leave," I say in a threatening tone

Every last one of them ran away with no delay.

"Wow, that worked faster than expected," Harry tells me.

" yea" I reply frozen in place

" You good?" Harry asks me laughing a bit

" yea I'm good, just the cooldown," I tell him

When I gain control over my own body again I turn around to see Harry and Jam feeding Fuji a potion.

"What happened," I ask

" Fuji was attacked by PKers, she put up a good fight until she was hit by a paralyzing arrow" Jam answers my question

As my nerves calm down, I noticed the appearance of the 3 people in front of me.

Jam, has strawberry coloured hair and wields a spear. Her clothing is light armour with a hue of red. Harry, however, is much different. He is in a full suit of heavy armour and wields a giant axe. Then the girl on the ground, Fuji, is wearing camouflage colours which blend well with her black hair, I could see the dagger holster on her hip so I'm assuming she uses a dagger.

"Wow, you so look like a knight in shining amour," bursts out Fuji referring to Harry. She covers her mouth instantly and Harry just blushes.

"Cut it out you guys," Jam says not impressed

" Young love, it's so special" I shout out teasingly

" Young love my ass, I'm older then you pipsqueak" Harry announces

"Sure about that," I ask as I stand about a foot taller than him.

He just looks up at me " the fucking nerve gear got my height wrong I swear" Harry says flustered.

"Idk I like guys who are shorter," Fuji says once again on accident. Harry just goes to a nonexistent corner to hide himself

"Look you broke him," I say to Fuji teasing her some more

"(U/N) you're not helping" Jam says laughing

" You certainly don't mind," I say to Jam. " Fuji go over there and pat Harry on the back saying everything will be alright," I ask her trying not to laugh my ass off

"Ok" she agrees with no doubt

She goes over to Harry and proceeds to rub him on his back and telling him that everything will be alright. He just rolls into a tighter ball

" Thanks," Jam says swapping my attention to her.

"Huh," I say confused

" for helping us back there, if you didn't arrive I'm sure that we would have been in a more worse situation then we are right now," she says

"Yea, well if you or Harry didn't show up I'm sure Fuji would be dead right now," I tell her

"You think so?" She asks

" I know so" I answer

I hear some more footsteps and get ready to draw my sword. However there was no need, 4 heads came over the hill running.

" And besides, if I wasn't here, they wouldn't have been far behind," I say

As they got closer I could see their name tags as well with their appearances.

Qweep, well... He was wearing clown face paint and...a very colourful suit. Looky had a pair of glasses on and was wearing a green tracksuit. Punisher's appearance is about what you would expect, he looked very similar to Kirito due to his full black appearance. The only difference was he carried a VERY huge Longsword. Then, Liz, she wore white padded amour and had a 1 handed sword holstered on her side.

" Party's here I guess, and who brought the clown" I yelled at them. " I put the clown suit on to scare off the PKers" Qweep yelled back

He wasn't wrong... I saw the worms in the dirt run for their life's.

When they all arrived I ask Jam a question " so you know that rule that we can't meet, well I think we all just broke it"

"No duh Sherlock," Jam says as she punches my arm lightly

"Is Fuji alright?" they all ask

I point toward Fuji who is still rubbing Harry's back. Right now even Harry's brown hair is red.

"They are having a lovers moment" I tease

"Ha your funny" Jam tells me

" If I'm not then who," I ask

"Me of course," Qweep says

"Dweep" I come back at him

He just sticks his tongue out

"Well I'm glad Fuji is ok," says Liz

I couldn't tell from a distance but Liz has a unique hair colour, it was light blue. Where had I seen that colour before? I search my memory to come up with nothing, then it clicked. She had the same hair colour has Diabel. I wonder if they are related after all her whole family was killed. It would make sense since Diabel was killed during the 1st-floor boss battle just like Max.

Jam started speaking which gained my attention

"Well...since we all have met up, I guess there is no other thing to do then make a guild," she says with a huge smile on her face

She opens up her UI and makes a guild

The name of it...

MindSwords

Jam just finished making the guild. We were silent as she did, I guess none of us really saw this coming.

"What happened, cat got your tongue?" Jam asked all of us

"Bruh," Qweep says dumbly

We all burst out laughing from the reply.

"What," He asks

"Bruh, really? That's what you had to say?" Says Punisher

"Yea so what?" Asks Qweep

"It's nothing" replies Punisher

"So where's my invite," I ask Jam

"O yea" she answers as she goes to invite us all

I accept the invitation just like everyone else.

"So now what," asks Looky

Everyone just shrugs their shoulders not really knowing what comes next.

"What do guilds do?" Fuji asks.

"Don't ask me, " I say

" I guess they do stuff with one another," says Jam

"Like what Sherlock," asks Harry

" I don't know like they do quests together, they hang out, and they level together" replies Jam off the top of her head

We all kinda ponder for a moment, until I come up with an idea.

"Why don't we make the first goal of our guild to buy a guild hall?" I ask

"Yeah sounds like a good idea," says Liz

"Ok, it's settled, the first task of MindSwords is buying a guildhall" Jam says excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Everyone says

A Few Hours Later

"How the fuck is finding a good guildhall so hard!" Yells Qweep

"Maybe we should split up, look at multiple halls at the same time?" Recommends Looky

"Hmm smart idea, let's split into groups of two" announces Jam.

Everyone just stranded around not really picking a partner.

"Come on guys, fine let's pick out of a hat" Jam proposes

Jam steals Qweeps clown hat while he makes a sad face and makes a bunch of paper with all of our usernames on them. She shacks it around for a bit and then we draw. The way it works is that one person goes up and draws a name. If it's their own they put it back and pick again, the name they pick will be their partner. Jam holds out the hat and Punisher is first, he draws Jam's name. Next is Qweep, he draws Looky.

Jam points to me for the next draw. I stick my hand in the hand and draw a name...(U/N)

"Welp looks like I'm destined to be my own partner" I announce to the guild.

"Put that back mister," Jam says taking the piece of paper away from me and placing it back into the hat. I stick my hand and once again draw myself.

"It must be destined to be," I say smirking to Jam showing her the piece. She does what she did before. I draw another tag and finally, it's not my own, it's Liz.

"Looks like we're partners," I say looking at Liz.

"Guess so" she replies

"And you know what, the two love birds are in a group as well," I say out loud referring to Fuji and Harry.

"Give it a rest," Harry says with a red face. He starts walking toward me.

"Let's get a move on," I say to Liz.

" cya later lover Boi" I salute to Harry as me and Liz walk away

"What goes around comes around" Harry yells

Me and Liz are already a block away

"So what way first," I ask.

"You wanna try looking on a higher floor? The halls might be more col but I don't think that will be a problem" she says

"Guess so, me and Harry will have a lot of col plus I'm sure the others have a decent amount as well. Good idea." I tell her

We head toward a teleport and travel to floor 23. From there we look around a bit. As we walked I asked a question that has been on my mind.

"Sorry for imposing but did your brother have the same hair colour as you," I ask Liz

"It's fine, but yea he did" She answers

" Was your brother a guy called Diabel?" I ask her

She seemed a bit surprised but answered," yea he was, but how did you know"

" A guess, I was at the raid meeting he planned and saw that you had the same hair colour has he did," I said answering her question.

" O, I see," she says sadly. " I wish I was there, maybe then I coulda saved him, or at least be there when he died" she continues.

"I doubt that," I tell her

"Whys that," she asks

" you know Max? He died in the same boss battle as your brother, it's the worst feeling in the world watching someone close to you die and you can't do anything about it" I answer

"O I see, you must be pretty observant to notice our hair colours," she tells me

"Hard to miss the pretty colour of your hair," I say with a grin

"Humph, playboy" she responds

I start coughing in surprise.

"Playboy!" I ask her once I caught my breath

"Yea, playboy! P-L-A-Y-B-O-Y, playboy" she finishes

I stand withering with multiple arrows piercing my body. Liz laughs.

"What are you laughing at," I ask

"You know I'm just joking," she says in between laughs. "Thanks for compliment" she finishes. I just noticed how pretty her face was.

I look away with a little heat in my face. I can just imagine what Harry would say if he saw me. As I looked away I saw a building that dragged my attention. At first glance it's was a run-down building, but for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off it. Liz stopped to see what had gotten my attention and she felt it too. This building was the one.

Still not having said a word to each other, I walk up to the building and click it.

Old run down guild building

20'000 Col

"Liz," I ask

"Yea" she answers

"You feel this too right" I ask

"Yea" she answers back

Just then an old women walks by. Something about us caught her attention.

"Hello there young ones, I see that this old building has caught your attention," the old lady says

"Yes indeed it has," I tell her

"Well, this building has a story," she tells us

"It once served as the guild hall for another guild years ago you know. They were some of the best fighters around. They cherished this guild hall more then anything. But they grew older, and couldn't do what they loved. They retired and left this place behind. I wouldnt mind if you took my old guildhall off my hands," the old lady said.

" We would love to but we need to talk to the others before we make decisions" I tell her rubbing the back of my head.

"Ah that's fine, I'll be waiting here when you get your answer" the lady says

"Thanks" Liz says as we contact our guild.

Everyone was gathered outside the building in 20 minutes. And one after the other their eyes were glued on the building.

"This is it" Jam says

"This will be our guild hall" Jam announces

She walks up to the old lady and buys it

In all of our heads only one thing is happening

We're all thinking about how this will be the best guild hall in all of Aincrad.


End file.
